


Bow Down to the Will

by gaylax_ies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Heathers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dead Girl Walking, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealousy, M/M, Musicals, Sexual Content, Spanish Lance (Voltron), musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylax_ies/pseuds/gaylax_ies
Summary: "I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking. I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking"A.K.A. the musical theatre/Heathers fic that nobody asked for but me





	Bow Down to the Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I wrote this really quickly and was planning to make a fic out of it (complete with a musical and everything!!) but I honestly just don't have time for that right now!! It's not beta read either, so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> You can reach me [HERE](http://fukurodani-jpeg.tumblr.com) on my tumblr if you want to chat or anything!!!

*A/N- Quick Backstory: Lance and Keith are cast as lead roles for Coran's new original musical, which features a gay couple!! Coran enlists Shiro's and Allura's help to get them stage-ready.*

 

“Welcome to your first session, boys!” Allura cheers sunnily, bounding down the steps into the orchestra pit where Lance and Keith are sitting.

“Hey, guys,” Shiro adds with slightly less flair as he hops right off the stage, landing on lightly bent knees.

“Hi,” Lance and Keith reply in unison, Lance adding, “do you mind telling us why you’ve called us here in the first place?”

“Well, we heard that you’re costarring in Coran’s upcoming musical!” Allura says brightly, hitting Lance with a blinding smile that conveys both “congratulations!” and “don’t ever fucking question me again.”

“And…” Keith asks, cocking his head at Shiro. Shiro just shrugs and mouths “sorry.”

“It’s your first time costarring as lead roles! Romantic ones, none the less!”

“Oh, don’t remind me,” Lance grumbles. Allura’s signature “shut the fuck up before I beat your ass” smile rises to her lips. Keith gulps.

“Anyway, anyway, anyway,” Shiro cries, stepping between Allura and the boys and throwing his arms out, “Allura and I thought it might be beneficial for you two to work with us for a bit. You know, to get the romantic couple dynamic down.”

“Ew,” Lance and Keith say in unison, again. 

Lance glares over at him, “stop copying me.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Keith replies.

“See, that’s not the dynamic you want to have on stage,” Shiro chuckles, trying to diffuse the situation. Allura’s smile grows even bigger; she’s about to whoop someone.

“Boys!” she demands, her eternally happy tone coming out strained even as she continues to beam. “We’re doing an exercise today! Dead Girl Walking from Heathers! Keith, you’re Veronica; come with me.”

“Wait, Dead Girl Walking?” Keith asks, wondering if he’d heard wrong. “Allura, no way, isn’t that, like, super sexual?”

“Yes,” Allura replies, grabbing Keith by the front of his shirt, “now come on!”

 

“Allura, no, no way in hell am I doing this,” Keith insists as Allura drags him up the aisle and out of the auditorium. “And anyway, why am I Veronica?”

“You have a higher vocal range,” Allura replies coldly, “and Lance has like, forty pounds on you; if something went wrong, he could break your pelvis.”

“Wait, huh? No! No way, Allura! There will be no pelvises, and no breaking, and no sexy performances with Lance! Absolutely not!”

“Keith, listen to me,” Allura says gravely, moving her hands from his shirt to his jaw, “do you like acting?”

“Well, yeah, of course…”

“And you auditioned for Coran’s role, knowing full-well what it entailed?”

“Yeah…”

“So what’s the fucking problem?” she demands, “you’re going to have to learn this one way or another, and it’s better now than in a few weeks, when you’re going to have so many songs and lines and a fuck ton of blocking to learn.”

“Allura, I- I just,” Keith stutters, dropping his gaze.

“You just what, Keith?”

“I don’t know,” he admits, “it’s just embarrassing. It’s really, like, I don’t know…”

“Keith, you know what’s embarrassing? Going up on stage, in front of a giant audience, and having an awful dynamic with your partner. This? Going up with Lance, with only Shiro and I watching? That’s safe, don’t be afraid of it.”

“But what about Lance! Lance! Lance has been acting since he was three! This is probably a piece of cake for him! I’ll never be able to match that,” Keith whispers, tapping his foot nervously and looking anywhere but at Allura.

“Keith, I can tell you without a doubt that Lance is as embarrassed and nervous about this as you are,” Allura replies firmly, “sure, he’s been acting since he was three, but he’s never had to do something like this. It’s new for both of you. So just roll with it.”

“I can’t.”

“You can,” Allura insists, leaning up into Keith’s personal space and forcing him to look at her. “Keith, I’ve seen you act. You can slip into any character you’re assigned and make it the most sincere performance in the world. You’ve done shy, lonely emo boys to rough-and-tumble jocks to sex bombs, what more is a despairing femme fatale to your arsenal? It’s nothing. So come on, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

 

“This is so incredibly awkward,” Shiro mutters, scratching the back of his neck. Lance just shifts uncomfortably where he stands.

“Yup,” he replies, barely above a whisper, “um, what’s Allura telling Keith?”

“She probably taking him to the dance studio to teach him how to ride- uhh, teach him the blocking,” Shiro says, turning away from Lance, “and I guess that means I have to teach you how to be JD. You know the song, right?”

“Yup,” Lance says, nodding dutifully.

“Okay, great, so I just have to teach you the blocking?” Lance nods. “Perfect. It’s a lot easier than Veronica’s, so you’ll have more time to run it over since Keith has a lot more to learn.”

“Oh, great, okay,” Lance replies, “yeah, I remember. Keith does the whole first verse by himself, right?”

“That’s right. So for that, you’ll be up on the loft, acting like you’re in your room,” Shiro instructs, pulling himself up onto the stage. Lance follows suit, following Shiro to the stairs that separate the main stage from the small platform.

“You you just have to lie there and act natural,” Shiro continues, “pretend to read a book, or sleep, or something, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Lance replies, bounding up the stairs to stand on the platform. “So I just kinda do nothing until Keith comes up?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Shiro says, following Lance up the stairs. He lies down flat on his back to demonstrate. “And when he comes up, you get up pretty quickly for the ‘Veronica, what are you doing…’ line, so it’s like this-” Shiro sprawls out on the floor, stretching for a moment before bringing his legs under him and springing up to his feet. Lance watches with rapt attention, committing Shiro’s movements to memory.

“Ah, alright, so like…”

“Yes, perfect, Lance!” Shiro cries, “and then you just kind of act a little alarmed until Veronica states her intention… so like this- and Allura usually choreographs her stuff with a little bit of aggression, so if Keith pushes you or anything, just go with it, like so…”

“Okay, okay, so I do… this?” Lance asks, leaning his weight on his back foot and looking a little concerned. 

“Mhmm, yeah, that’s good,” Shiro replies, “and for the chorus, Allura usually pulls me forward by the collar at ‘Tonight, I’m yours,’ so expect Keith to do that, and then you set your hands on his hips until he shoves you down. When he does that, just go with it; if you bend your hips back it’ll lighten your fall. And be careful of his toes. It sounds dumb, but I’ve landed on Allura’s countless times before.”

Lance chuckles. “Yikes, okay, I’ll keep that in mind. And after he shoves me, I kinda tip my head up to look at him, right? Like, he’ll step in really close, and I put my hands on his thighs?” Dropping to his knees, Lance demonstrates his question.

“Yeah, yeah, but like… run your hands up, don’t just set them on his legs,” Shiro corrects, “that’s not sexy.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Lance replies, changing the movement of his hands to a smooth glide.

“That’s better, that’s a lot better,” Shiro comments, “and as you’re doing that, he’ll probably run his hands through your hair, touch your face a little, maybe… And when it slows down, shuffle back a little to give him space to kneel.”

“Alright, like… that?” Lance asks, somewhat rhetorically. Shiro nods anyway. 

“And for the slow bit,” Lance continues, “I don’t really do much, do it? So, am I still holding him?”

“Yeah,” Shiro replies, getting down on his knees beside Lance, “have your hands on his hips, but follow his hand with your expression. He’ll probably point out into the audience when he says ‘the world’s unfair,’ so just follow that movement. And the intensity grows at the end of that bit, so smile with that, okay?”

“So, build the smile as he gets louder?” Lance wonders, humming the tune through his teeth as he smiles wider and wider.

“Yes, but less creepy,” Shiro chuckles. Lance laughs, covering his mouth with a hand. They both giggle for a minute before Shiro says, “okay, okay, enough joy for today. This is theatre, it’s not time for fun.”

Lance just laughs even harder.

It takes a few minutes before Shiro is able to keep instructing. “So, after you say ‘That works for me,” he’s gonna jump you. And you don’t- ugh, I can’t believe I have to say this about my baby brother- you don’t have to… kiss him… but it really adds to the performance if you do.”

‘Oh, ew, god, I forgot that I might have to kiss him,” Lance says with a shudder, cringing.

“Hey, now!” Shiro cries, “what’s wrong with kissing my brother?”

“Everything, let’s continue,” Lance replies, half-joking. In truth, he’s not all that against kissing Keith; if it’s for theatre, he’s down for it. His reaction is for keeping appearances, that’s all.

“You little asshole,” Shiro mutters sarcastically, “anyway, when he’s kissing you, shift your legs around till you’re sitting on your butt, and pull his hips up so he’s sitting across your pelvis.”

“O-kay, so… like this?” Lance asks, shifting around and maneuvering an imaginary person on top of him.

“Not quite, you’d knock him off sideways if you did it like that,” Shiro says, “more like this.” His feet go out on either side of his hips, thighs spreading as his butt drops to the floor. “Pull him basically up onto your thighs,” Shiro says, miming the action, “and when he’s there, swing your legs around under him.”

“That sounds kind of impossible,” Lance replies, copying Shiro’s movements nonetheless.

“It gets easier when you’re actually working with another person, you don’t have to pretend so much,” Shiro says, “but anyway, now that you’re here, lie back until you’re flat and, umm, well… oh my fucking god, okay, fuck, I hate this… Lance, have you had sex before?”

“Yes, sir,” Lance breathes, his face flushing red.

“With a dude?”

“What the _fuck,_ Shiro, why is that necessary information?”

“I don’t like talking about it any more than you do,” Shiro replies, shaking his head. His tuft of white hair flops forward into his eyes and he makes no move to shove it off. “Just answer the question, Lance.”

“Fine, yes, I have.”

“Did you top?”

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving, I have to go,” Lance yelps, starting to get up. Throwing his arm out with likely too much enthusiasm, Shiro all but clotheslines him back down on the platform.

“Please, for the love of god,” he mutters through gritted teeth, “just answer the question, and we can be done with this.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, this is the worst conversation I’ve ever had,” Lance mumbles, “fine, fucking fine, yes, I topped, perdóname Padre porque he pecado.”

“So you know the movement, then?” Shiro asks, his face turned firmly away from Lance.

“The movement of what?! Fucking?” Lance cries, leaping up to his feet, “Shiro, this is weird, this is too fucking weird, I’m not…. I won’t- ugh- I won’t _fuck Keith_ on stage.”

“You fucking will if you want to star in Coran’s musical,” Shiro insists, standing as well, “Lance, it’s the most obvious thing when two actors aren’t in sync. You and Keith have to build that chemistry, and the best way to do that is by doing something kind of disgusting and incredibly personal. Believe me, I really don’t want to watch you fuck my brother any more than you want to do it.”

Lance just sits back down wordlessly, flopping flat onto his back and setting his feet on the floor to make the motion easier. Shiro hops off the platform to watch Lance’s movement from the side.

“Try to make it more fluid, you look choppy,” he comments. Huffing in exasperation, Lance lifts his hips entirely off the floor and rests his weight on his shoulders. “Yeah, that’s better,” Shiro says.

“It fucking hurts.”

“You only have to do it for like, thirty seconds,” Shiro replies, “and it’ll hurt a lot more when you’re supporting Keith’s weight as well, so lower your hips. That’ll make it easier.”

“But if my hips are lower, it looks weird,” Lance argues, dropping his pelvis to lie flat on the floor. “Shiro, I can’t do this. I can’t fucking do this, I’m not good enough.”

“Lance, look at me,” Shiro demands, slapping a hand on the surface of the platform. Lance jumps, sitting up and spinning around to look Shiro in the eyes.

“What?”

“How long have you been acting for this theatre company?”

“Since I was like… five? I think?” Lance replies, looking confused, “what does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re nineteen now, right?” Shiro asks, not waiting for Lance’s nod. “You’ve been performing here since you were five, that’s fourteen entire fucking years. Lance, you’re one of the best we’ve got, and hell knows that Coran wouldn’t have picked you if he thought you couldn’t do it. The only one doubting you is yourself. So for fuck’s sake, Lance, get back on the fucking floor and grind like your life depends on it.”

“Well, that was forward,” Lance mumbles, lying back down on the floor, “give me a minute.”

If he’s going to do this, Lance is going to do it well. And, do to it well, he’s going to have to immerse himself.

 _“When’s the last time I had sex?”_ he wonders to himself, closing his eyes and frowning a little. _“A couple of months ago? Yeah, yeah, it was with that guy… what was his name? Fuck, I can’t remember. But I topped, he rode me… how did I move? Like… this?”_ Lance’s body follows his thought process as he envisions the last time he got laid, fighting a blush from his cheeks so Shiro doesn’t catch onto him.

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but you're doing it right,” Shiro comments, “that motion is perfect, Lance, keep it up.”

“Don’t fucking look at me,” Lance growls in response, gritting his teeth. _“It’s Keith, I have to imagine Keith on top of me, not the last guy… Fuck, fuck, this is gross, no way.”_

“Lance, you’re stuttering. Remember, make it smooth.”

“Shut the fuck up, Shiro,” Lance spits, squeezing his eyes shut painfully. _“Come on, Lance, it’s Keith. Keith, with the best ass and thighs of any guy at this fucking theatre. It’s Keith, with really silky hair that’s long enough to yank.  It’s Keith, with the highest, prettiest voice that’s going to sound hot as fuck doing this song and soft, pale-ass skin that bruises really easily. It’s not Keith, it’s Keith’s body. Just his body. I can do this with Keith’s body, it doesn’t have to be him.”_

“Lance!” Shiro cries, “that’s perfect! Okay, okay, it’s perfect, you can stop now if you want.”

Lance just slumps down onto the floor and sighs. “How long is Keith going to be?”

 

“Alrighty, Lance, we have your Veronica- Shiro! What did you do to him?” Allura cries, bouncing into the auditorium with Keith in tow. Lance is sprawled out flat on the platform, unmoving, with Shiro sitting on the floor below him with a book in hand.

“Taught him his parts,” he replies nonchalantly. Sighing loudly, Lance hauls himself up into a sitting position.

“Let’s get this show on the fucking road.”

 

“Alright, places, boys, we’re starting in ten seconds,” Allura shouts, shifting around in her seat in the front row. Lance lies down across the platform as Keith walks to stage right and sits on the bench that’s been set there.

“Starting… now!” Shiro yells, and the music comes on.

“The demon queen of high school has decreed it, she says ‘Monday, at eight a.m, I will be deleted’” Keith starts, and Lance’s breath is gone. Keith is one of the best singers in the theatre, Lance can’t deny that however much he may want to.

“Keith, get up! Use the stage!” Allura instructs.

“They’ll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall,” Keith continues, arm flying out towards stage left, “thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?”

“Come on, Keith, use the stage!” Allura yells. Keith just falters, wilting a little under her shouting, his next note falling flat.

“Stop, stop, what the fuck!” Lance yells, sitting up so fast that his head spins. “Stop the music, Shiro, now!” The room falls silent.

“What is it, Lance?” Allura asks, frowning.

“You’re stressing him out, that’s what!” he shouts, flying off the fucking handle, “leave him alone, he’s doing fine!”

“Lance, hey, it’s fine,” Keith tries to say, putting a hand up. Lance just growls.

“It’s not. It’s fucking not, because this is a hard performance and you should stop fucking screaming at him and let us work this out for a fucking minute,” Lance demands, “get out. Get the fuck out before I flip my shit.”

Shiro and Allura stand without any resistance, all but running up the aisle and out of the auditorium. Lance flops back down onto his back.

“Lance, what the hell was that?” Keith yelps, spinning around to face him head on. Lance just shakes his head.

“You were fucking up,” he answers, “that’s what it was.”

“I was fine,” Keith insists, “I was completely fine, I could’ve kept going.”

“You weren’t!” Lance yells, “you couldn’t fucking do it right then! Keith, it would’ve been a shitty ass performance and both of us would’ve been disappointed and it’d do a lot more harm than good! So get the fuck up here, we’re talking about this!”

“Jesus Christ, Lance, calm the hell down,” Keith mumbles, climbing the stairs to the platform anyway. He sits across from Lance and says nothing.

“Kiss me,” Lance spits into the floor, avoiding Keith’s eyes like the plague.

“What?”

“You fucking heard me,” Lance replies, his eyes hardening. He looks far from pleased, like he’s telling Keith to step on his ballsack or steal his girlfriend.

“Why?” Keith chokes out, his face bright red. He twiddles his thumbs, trying his hardest not to look at Lance.

“To make this a helluva lot easier,” Lance says, “come on.”

“No,” Keith breathes. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to kiss Lance when Lance is angry and the pressure is on and the world feels like it’s crumbling.

“Keith, this isn’t a fucking joke. Come on.”

“No.”

“Keith,” Lance says, and this time it’s different. It’s softer, gentler, more like Lance. There’s a hand set on Keith’s butterfly-bent knee, another coming over to grab his joined hands. “Come on.”

Keith just gasps, his body moving forward of its own accord. He shifts to his knees, hands resting on Lance’s shoulders as Lance’s move to his waist, and they’re kissing. It’s soft and light, closed lips resting together. Keith’s entire body shakes with unfamiliar vulnerability, as though he’d stripped himself naked for Lance’s eyes only. Lance’s hands are on his waist, and there are two layers between them and his skin, just a few millimetres of cotton separating them. His lips fall open, and Lance shudders.

“Keith,” Lance breathes, “we can stop, this is enough. You don’t have to do this.” Keith just shakes his head and presses even closer.

He’s not entirely sure how it happens, but he’s in Lance’s lap with Lance’s hands under his shirt and Lance’s tongue in his mouth. Lance pushes ever so slightly, tilting his chin up, and Keith gives in completely. He melts into Lance’s arms and mouth, docile and pliable, content with whatever Lance has to offer. He’s perfectly happy to turn to mush and slip down onto the floor, dragging Lance on top of him, when his goddamn phone rings.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Lance mumbles, sliding his hands around to Keith’s stomach and pushing on it softly. “Should you get that?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Pick it up, Keith,” Lance chuckles, shifting a pouting Keith off of his lap. Keith rolls his eyes, wrestling his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro says, “can we come back in yet?”

“Can they come back in?” Keith asks Lance, who nods. “Yeah.”

The auditorium door swings open and Shiro and Allura march in wordlessly, rushing to their seats.

“We’re ready to perform now,” Lance announces, looking at Keith from the corner of his eye. Keith nods, standing up and heading down the stairs to the main stage.

“Cue the music,” he demands, Allura’s eye widening as she follows his direction. She’s about to press play when Keith says, “oh, and Allura? I’m doing this my way.”

The intro to the song starts and Keith sighs, completely staged, a new part of his performance. He doesn’t sit, and Lance is shocked to see tears fill his eyes.

“The demon queens of high school have decreed it,” Keith starts, the tears in his eyes seeping pleasantly into his voice. He’s acting this role to a tee, completely in his element; Lance can see that from where he sits. 

“She says ‘Monday, at eight a.m, I will be deleted,” Keith continues, dragging his finger across his throat menacingly, “they’ll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall,” he throws his arms out at ‘mount,’ making himself an imitation of Christ, and Lance can hear Allura gasp from where she sits. “Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them?” He throws his arms up, looking completely desperate; it’s hard for Lance to believe he’s even acting at this point. It feels like he’s spilling his life story on the stage.

Keith slowly wipes his tears as he continues, flicking his hands out as though to get rid of them. He lilts up, raising a finger, only to slump back down with, “but I don’t own a motorbike.” The devilish smirk that takes over his face is so convincing that Lance’s mouth goes dry. And when he cups his crotch and thrusts forward, Lance’s jaw isn’t the only one that drops.

“I need it hard, I’m a dead girl walking,” Keith sings with vigour, throwing his hips forward, “I’m in your yard, I’m a dead girl walking,” he continues with a chuckle and a shrug before making his way towards the stairs, “before they punch my clock, I’m snapping off your window lock…”

“Kick through the window, Keith,” Allura suggests, cupping her hands around her mouth so Keith can hear her.

Following instructions, Keith lifts his leg and kicks out in front of him, “got no time to knock, I’m a dead girl walking!” He sets both feet firmly on the platform and Lance springs up from his place on the floor.

“Veronica! What’re you doing in my room?” he asks, blinking in shock a few times.

“Good, Lance!” Shiro yells, flashing him a thumbs-up.

Keith’s hand flies out, all but slapping Lance as he sets a finger on his lips, “shhhh. Sorry, but I really had to wake you-”

“Keith! His belt, pull his belt out!” Allura cries, and Keith responds immediately. 

“See, I’ve decided I must ride you,” he fumbles with Lance’s belt, yanking it from the loops with flourish. He snaps it against the floor: “’til I _break_ you!” 

Allura screams with delight.

“‘Cause Heather says I gotsta go,” Keith throws the belt over his shoulder, “you’re my last meal on death row, shut your mouth-”

“His shirt!”

“And lose them tighty-whiteys, come on!” Keith sings as he yanks Lance’s t-shirt up over his head. He steps in close, grabbing firmly around the back of Lance’s neck, singing almost into his lips. “Tonight I’m yours, I’m your dead girl walking. Get on all fours,” he shoves, and Lance braces for impact.

“Yes, Lance, that was perfect!” Shiro cries, clapping. Lance barely hears him, too wrapped up in the performance. Keith steps in close and Lance stares straight up at him, bending his neck sharply as Keith runs his hands over Lance’s face.

“His thighs, Lance,” Allura instructs, and Lance moves to accommodate. He trails his hands up Keith’s thighs, even moving to hook the far one over his shoulder. Shiro hollers.

Keith’s thumb edges over his lips and slips between them, his eyes looking far too serious and real as he sings, “bow down to the will of a dead girl walking.”

Lance shuffles back a little as Keith drops to his knees, setting one hand on Lance’s chest and the other on his cheek.

“You know, you know, you know, it’s cause your beautiful,” he sings softly, hand sliding from his face to his chest, gently tapping over his heart, “you say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree. So the world’s unfair, keep it looked out there,” Lance follows the movement of Keith’s arm with his eyes as Keith gesticulates wildly out towards the crowd, and Keith rests his forehead against Lance’s collarbone. “In here, it’s beautiful. Let’s make this beautiful!”

“That works for me- huh!”

Keith goes for it.

He all but tackles Lance, forcing their lips together, and Lance sits back and pulls Keith into his lap.

“Sell it,” Keith whispers against his lips, so Lance does. He flips Keith onto his back and kisses his neck, pushes his shirt up, grips his thighs. He works down Keith’s body, gripping the hem of Keith’s shirt between his teeth, and Keith’s flush is completely genuine. In a moment of intense boldness, Lance all but presses his face to Keith’s crotch, lifting Keith’s thighs to cover his head and keep the illusion up. Keith gasps, gripping into Lance’s hair and arching his back, and Lance can’t tell if he’s acting or not.

There’s a cue in the music and Lance shifts and lies down, yanking Keith by the hips and pulling him on top. Keith’s hands press flat to Lance’s stomach, struggling to keep his balance as Lance rocks against him.

In Lance’s peripheral, he sees Allura whisper something to Shiro. He doesn’t care, though; he’s too busy yanking Keith’s shirt off.

“Yeah! Full steam ahead, take this dead girl walking!” Keith nearly screams, finding his own rhythm on Lance’s body, pounding his hands against Lance’s chest.

“How’d you find my address?” Lance adds, running a hand up Keith’s side. His other hand reaches around, yanking the elastic out of Keith’s ponytail, and Keith flips his head to let his hair fly out.

“Let’s break the bed! Rock this dead girl walking,” Keith continues, throwing his arms up in triumph as he rolls his hips exaggeratedly. 

“I think you tore my mattress!” Lance cries, setting his hands flat on the floor and looking a little panicked. Shiro laughs from the audience.

“No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew,” Keith breathes, pulling Lance into a sitting position with a grip around his back. One hand slides up to knot lightly in his hair, and Lance grabs both of Keith’s thighs. “Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear.” On ‘ass,’ Keith tightens his fist in Lance’s hair, forcing his head back, and their lips are so close that Lance can feel Keith’s breath on his face. Then Keith slaps him, and Lance reaches around to yank his hair mercilessly. Keith’s back bows, his mouth falling open, and, if Lance didn’t know any better, he’d’ve sworn he heard a genuine moan. Keith doesn’t give him a second to process before he’s leading his hands to his chest, and his crotch, and around to his ass, and Lance grips tightly as they pitch into the last part of the song.

“No more talking, _love_ this dead girl walking!” Keith cries, throwing his arms up. He rides Lance with reckless abandon, and Lance’s mouth is dry. Keith’s hands are everywhere; his chest, his hair, his back. Lance’s mind gives up on him. He keeps one hand gripped tightly on Keith’s ass as the other travels up his stomach to his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah-”

“Ow!” Lance adds with a panicked wince. Keith grabs his chin, pulling his face up to make eye contact as they slam full speed ahead into the last note.

“ _Yeah!”_

Lance’s arms come up around Keith’s back, and they flop backwards at the song’s final drum smash, Keith falling lifeless against Lance’s chest.

“Amazing! Amazing, that was amazing!” Allura cries, rushing the stage, “such chemistry, such connection, you guys are- um, is Keith okay? Wait, Lance?”

They’re both out like lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to comment or leave kudos if you want!!
> 
> Smoke Signals might be late this week, and the sequel for Pass Like the Weather is still on it's way!! Sorry I've been so behind lately, I'll try to pick up the pace soon!!


End file.
